A l'infirmerie
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: OneShot La nuit après le Département des Mystères, Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna sont partis. Hermione et Ron se retrouvent seuls... Trad de JoWannabe


Avant de poster le prochain chapitre de "Un amour ne finit jamais", voici une nouvelle traduction, un one shot basé sur la cinquième livre.

Résumer : La nuit après le Département des Mystères, Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna sont partis. Hermione et Ron se retrouvent seuls...

* * *

Il était un peu après minuit, mais Ron était toujours réveillé, regardant fixement la lumière cendrée de la lune qui entrait par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Il s'inquiétait pour Harry. Il était sûr que Harry gardait quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose de tellement horrible qu'il ne pouvait même pas le partager avec ses meilleurs amis. Il soupira et mit ses mains derrière sa tête.

Il avait l'habitude d'être jaloux de Harry et de toute l'attention qu'on lui portait, mais maintenant, il ne changerait avec lui pour rien au monde. Il savait que Harry était toujours dévasté par la mort de son parrain Sirius, mais il y avait autre chose. Ron se demandait ce que Dumbledore lui avait exactement dit après qu'il l'est envoyé dans son bureau par le portoloin.

Il soupira encore et se retourna sur le coté, essayant de trouver un endroit confortable dans le petit lit de l'infirmerie. Il se retrouva en train de regarder son autre meilleur ami, Hermione, qui dormait à quelques pas dans un autre lit, et ses pensées et ses soucis concernant Harry furent temporairement oubliés.

Un rayon de lune éclaira son lit, et il pu discerner son aspect. Ses cheveux emmêlés et châtains qui s'étalaient sur son oreiller, une main attrapa doucement sa couverture et la remonta jusque sous son menton. Dans son sommeil, son visage se détendit, la crainte qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans le Département des Mystères avec Harry avait disparu.

Ron regrettait d'avoir été séparé d'eux, de ne pas avoir été capable de les aider à combattre les Mangemorts, de ne pas avoir été là pour protéger Hermione du sort qui l'avait blessé. Mais il avait été frappé par un autre sort, qui l'avait fait agir en idiot qui n'était d'aucune aide pour personne.

Il ferma les yeux, se souvenant comment il s'était senti lorsque Remus Lupin avait levé le sort et qu'il avait vu Hermione couchée sur le sol, comme morte. Il avait pensé qu'elle était morte durant d'affreuses secondes. Il s'était battu avec Lupin, essayant de s'échapper alors que le professeur essayait de soigner les blessures que le cerveau lui avait infligées. Ensuite, après que Lupin lui ait assuré que Hermione était vivante et qu'elle allait bien, il avait découvert que Harry était parti à la recherche de Bellatrix Lestrange. Lupin avait du le retenir à nouveau pour l'empêcher de rejoindre son ami.

Dumbledore s'occupait de Harry, on le lui avait dit, puis lui et les autres membres de l'AD avaient été envoyés à l'infirmerie. Hermione était restée inconsciente durant plusieurs heures et Ron avait refusé de quitter son chevet, même pas pour laisser Madame Pomfresh guérir ses blessures. Seulement après qu'elle se soit réveillée et qu'il ait vu qu'elle allait bien, il avait accepté qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Hermione à nouveau, il se souvint qu'il était assis sur son lit mais ne ressentait pas sa propre douleur, il désirait juste qu'elle se réveille. Il savait que Harry se trouvait à ce moment dans le bureau de Dumbledore, alors il était resté avec elle, observant son visage et écartant de temps en temps une mèche de cheveux qui s'était collée à son front. Et quelques heures plus tard, il a finalement admis à quel point il l'aimait.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un pleur provenant d'Hermione. "Non", gémit-elle, tournant sa tête de tous les côtés. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et atterrit sur son oreiller.

Ron se leva et se précipita vers elle, puis s'assit sur son lit. "Hermione ?" murmura-t-il, la secouant doucement, essayant de la réveiller du cauchemar qu'elle devait avoir.

"Non !" dit-elle en criant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle s'assit brusquement, regardant autour d'elle avec confusion. Elle vit Ron assis à côté d'elle, et elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlaça fortement. Elle pleura à nouveau, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Ron enroula ses bras autour d'elle, tapotant maladroitement son dos. Puis il se sentit mal alors qu'elle tremblait, et instinctivement la rapprocha de lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux. "C'est fini, Hermione, c'était juste un rêve," murmura-t-il.

"Oh, Ron, tu vas bien," pleura Hermione. Elle le serra contre elle plus fort un instant puis respira profondément, essayant d'arrêter ses pleurs. Elle se recula brusquement, ainsi elle pu voir son visage. "J'ai fait un rêve horrible" dit-elle en touchant son visage pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment là.

"Oui, je vais bien. Et toi ?" demanda Ron, inquiet. Hermione était la personne la plus courageuse qu'il connaissait ; si le rêve était assez affreux pour l'effrayer, cela devait être très mauvais.

"Je vais bien maintenant." Elle frissonna un peu. "J'ai rêvé que nous étions de nouveau au Département des Mystères... et j'étais vivante, mais toi et Harry…" Elle ne pu finir sa phrase mais Ron savait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Harry et moi allons bien tous les deux… tu le sais," lui dit Ron pour la rassurer. Sans arrières pensées, il se rapprocha et repoussa ses cheveux de son visage, ses doigts s'attardant quelques instants dans ses boucles brunes.

Hermione acquiesça et regarda au loin. "C'est juste que je t'aime tellement… vous deux je veux dire." se reprit-elle rapidement, en rougissant. Elle regarda Ron, espérant qu'il était toujours aussi peu amené à comprendre ce qu'elle avait presque dit. Elle fut surprise de voir Ron la regarder avec une expression très sérieuse, et elle se demanda si peut-être il avait tout compris.

Ron effaça tendrement avec son pouce une larme sur sa joue. " Ouais, je sais," dit-il doucement. "Je ressens la même chose... pour vous deux, je veux dire." Il sentit ses oreilles commencés à chauffer, et maudit silencieusement sa façon de rougir.

Hermione acquiesça. Puis, avant qu'elle ne puisse trop y penser, elle se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. Elle se redressa et se recula, remarquant que son cou et le bas de son visage étaient maintenant aussi rouges que ses oreilles.

Ron pouvait entendre son cœur battre à ses oreilles, et il se souvint avoir ressenti la même chose lorsque Hermione l'avait embrassé sur la joue juste avant son premier match de Quidditch. Mais ce baiser était différent. D'une part, ça n'était pas juste une bise rapide. D'un autre côté, elle l'avait embrassé directement au coin de sa bouche ; lorsqu'elle s'était reculée brusquement, ses lèvres avaient légèrement effleuré les siennes durant un moment, juste assez longtemps pour lui faire réaliser combien l'embrasser serait merveilleux… mieux que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Les yeux plongés dans les siens, il réalisa le besoin qu'il avait de l'embrasser ; il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre une seconde de plus sans ça. Il se pencha vers elle, son regard toujours ancré dans le sien, et fut surpris lorsqu'elle leva son visage vers le sien. Leurs yeux se fermèrent alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient ; il la rapprocha de lui, sentant ses bras se resserrer autour de son cou. Il se demanda brièvement ce qui arriverait si Madame Pomfresh entrait et le trouvait assis sur le lit de Hermione, en train de l'embrasser, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

Hermione se détendit contre lui et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, caressant son cuir chevelu avant de le tirer vers lui et de l'entraîner dans un baiser enflammé. Ils restèrent assis sans bouger quelques minutes, en totale osmose, indifférent au monde qui les entourait et aux problèmes auxquels ils devraient faire face. Finalement, Ron rompit leur baiser, et regarda Hermione, plus qu'un peu surprit.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire, puis Hermione soupira et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. "Gardes moi encore dans tes bras... tu veux bien ?" murmura-t-elle.

"D'accord," murmura-t-il en retour. "Aussi longtemps que tu veux."

"Et Ron... ne me laisses pas... j'ai besoin de toi."

" Non, Hermione... jamais..."

Il était assis, Hermione dans ses bras, caressant son dos et ses cheveux. Il l'aimait le sentiment de la tenir dans ses bras, l'odeur de ses cheveux, le bruit de sa respiration. Après un moment, il sentit son corps se détendre et entendit sa respiration devenue régulière et profonde, et il su qu'elle s'était endormie. Il la coucha doucement sur son oreiller, et éloigna les quelques mèches tombées sur son visage. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue puis ses lèvres, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle sourit, soupirant dans son sommeil.

Ron voulait tellement rester avec elle, assis tout la nuit sur son lit, mais il supposait que Madame Pomfresh serait légèrement en colère s'il le faisait. Il caressa les cheveux de Hermione une fois encore, puis il se leva et rejoignit lentement son lit. Il resta allongé un moment, souriant au plafond, puis il se retourna et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.


End file.
